


3KK: Snapshots, Etc

by crumbcake



Series: Three Kids Klance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other, Spanking, domestic discipline (corporal punishment) between the adults only (snapshots ch 4), spanking between adults only (snapshots ch 4)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Miscellaneous scenes and moments from my Three Kids Klance (3KK) universe. The AU centers around the lives of Omega Keith and Alpha Lance and their family. Established relationship.





	1. Grounded (Rating: Teen)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spot for me to post any standalone misc fanwork I create in my 3KK universe (Three Kids Klance). Likely to jumparound the timeline. [Brackets mean the words were spoken in Spanish.]

Clara and Shiro were sitting a little too casually on the sofa in the family room when they had chirped, sweetly, “Hi, mami!” They said it lovingly and in sync as soon as Keith came in. Mark was there too as he had picked Clara and Shiro up from school. He was sitting on a chair across from his kids, smirking into his tablet. Keith could smell that he had dinner simmering on the stove. Keith gave them all the side eye as he walked past towards his study, booting up the comm at his desk and punching in the datachip containing his flight manifests from work. He could see out to the family room from his study and noted the smirk on Mark’s face was growing bigger.

Keith repressed a sigh, peeled off his gloves and headed back out of his home office, crossing his arms as he studied the angelic expressions on his kids’ faces. “I know what you did.” He tested. They both shrunk back and leaned into each other. They were speechless. Shiro suddenly looked on the verge of tears. Great. So they weren’t begging him not to say anything to Lance which meant they did something that was going to royally piss Keith off a whole lot more than it would Lance or it would piss them both off equally. He pressed his mouth into a thin line and said quietly, “We will talk about this later.”

He headed back into his study to check for any work communications. Mark didn’t follow him which meant he was probably tormenting Clara with silent mocking expressions.

Lance came home shortly after with Saul on his hip and several bags of groceries as he called out “Hey!” to the household. Clara and Shiro greeted him a whole lot less enthusiastically ("Hi Papi...") than they had his bondmate. They didn’t even look in Lance’s direction as they kept their wide fearful stares on Keith. Saul reached out for Mark who grabbed him up while Lance dropped the bags on the kitchen table. Lance looked at his kids curiously as he walked in to the study to make a show of kissing Keith multiple times ensuring they were visible to Mark. “Hi kitten, how was work?”

Keith shrugged. “Standard.”

“That’s great.” He kissed him again and Keith knew he was staring directly at Mark as he did it. He then headed towards the bathroom in the study and slammed the bathroom door shut.

By the bathroom door there was a large framed case that hung on the wall that had Keith’s favorite collection of Earth knives. The whole display case fell down making a loud crashing noise as all of the sharp and dangerous knives spilled out on the floor. Saul who had been struggling to get down from Mark's arms as soon as he saw Keith; jumped and clung to his (dad's) cousin, looking over with wide eyes.

Lance popped back out. “Oh shit! Sorry.”

But Keith was staring at his kids who had the wild ‘fight or flight’ look in their eyes.

“It wasn’t you.” Shiro looked like he might faint dead away at his words while Keith could virtually see the wheels spinning in Clara's head as she tried to figure out some sort of damage control. They weren't even allowed in the study.

Keith inspected the case and realized that other than it falling down easily which wasn’t supposed to happen because he made sure it was well secured - something else wasn’t right. It hit him that the knives should not have fallen all over the floor like that even if the case had fallen. Keith tried to breathe through the furious rage that was suddenly threatening to swallow him up. The _bomb proof_ glass on the display case was _missing_.

“What the hell?!” Said Lance in disbelief.

Keith looked up and thought he was going to black out from the anger because he was staring at the wall or rather what was left of the wall that the display case had just fallen from. There was a crater where the wall used to be. He could see the studs, at least two of them were fractured, and also the frayed electronic components that would sound proof the room. Keith very literally bit his tongue to keep from saying anything and made sure not to look at his kids again because if he did they might see the old Paladin Keith. The one his foes had been familiar with.

Shiro did actually burst into tears and he heard Clara desperately say, “[We can fix it!]”

Keith wordlessly turned around and opened a control screen and quickly banned Shiro and Clara’s biosignatures from accessing any data streams anywhere inside or outside their home, cutting them off from their friends and/or games or any source of electronic access point.

He heard Lance reply to Clara, “[You a carpenter?? Go to your rooms. Now!]” 

They scattered like cockroaches suddenly exposed to light. He thought he saw Mark choking on silent tears of restrained laughter. He was going to get the story out of him.

“Breathe, Keith.” He heard Lance say as he shut his eyes and took several calming breaths. He could do this.

“Where _the fuck_ is the glass??” Lance asked, mystified.


	2. Backstory and Going Too Far (Rating: Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more world-building to flesh out this ABO domestic Klance universe plus a tiny bit of almost sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life and I surely appreciate each and every one! This was written during a break from writing Chp 4 of Shenanigans!

When the Paladins came back to Earth, a human milestone in space travel technology had been achieved where the fastest spaceships were reaching 10% the speed of light. Pluto could take a little over two days while Mars a few minutes. There was even an unmanned ship, four years into a 43 year flight, heading to Proxima Centauri and Earth was testing short stasis travel to Pluto.

Before their return, Allura contacted the Garrison stating there was a great war where the allies were indebted to the Earth’s missing Garrison cadets and vowed that Earth will always be under Altean protection. They would be ready to talk as partners once Earth could reach their universe on their own accord and as a token of gratitude and good faith, the Altean would return the Paladins on an Altean spacecraft gifted to Earth.

The Earth Council was not happy to discover that the ship would only respond to the Paladins and the Garrison could not (so far) glean any of its secrets. So a strained relationship began between the cadets who remained in the military (Keith and Pidge) and the Earth Council/Garrison though some trust was later established when the Paladins melted back into society and kept their secrets.

The Garrison had categorized their disappearance as missing in action during a training exercise in space. The fabricated story behind their return was as follows:

The cadets - now decorated veterans - had been on route to Jupiter when their ship had lost power as well as communication with the Garrison. The military spent significant effort on search and rescue however the lost vessel and the cadets were not found.

Upon rescue, the cadets had relayed the ‘real’ story behind the disappearance; they had lost power and were traveling blind but had managed to slingshot their ship towards Enceladus which explained the silence as contact between the moon and Earth had been cut off for years due to the colonists’ civil war. Spaceships in Enceladus were hard to come by.

The cadets were embroiled in the war and took many years to finally cut through communication jamming and contact home. That was the story.

Now Keith, Lance, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk (sometimes) were back on Earth. The transition was difficult for Keith. He had his demons, he was now a pseudo-civilian (his active military status was classified), and he was now actually trying to make an effort to be part of society as he now had kids and Lance to worry about. Lance would not have done well as a recluse. He had family he happily returned to and predictably weaved his extended family into his family life with his omega.

Keith was surprised by how much he loved it. His first taste of family was Shiro and then Voltron. Now he lead a (mostly) mundane life embedded within the social fabric of Earth which was more then he would’ve dreamed. Still, remaining at ease in a world of civilians was difficult. He could be in a grocery store and he would map the floor plan in his head and label all the patrons there as non-combatants and potential threats (everyone) and was wary and aggressive with anyone that approached him.

The march of time as well as wanting a better childhood for his kids had softened him. Lance sharing his experiences and still being a goofball also softened him. If he learned anything from his bondmate it was that life was too short to take everything so seriously. If there was an opportunity for laughter then take it. However unlike Lance he would not easily accept/draw anyone into his life that showed interest in him but he could at least be open to family.

He was many things and he had lived through enough to embrace and come to terms with every facet of himself.

He was Keith: former Voltron Paladin Leader, Half-Galra, pants brigade omega, mom, bondmate, anti-social omega, blunt omega, workaholic, sexaholic with a touch of masochist, Team Voltron social gatherings member, horrible participant of activities at kids’ school, Mark enthusiast, crap Spanish speaker, obsessive owner of nerd knife collection, and close knit brother in law to Lance’s sisters. He was all these things and more.

This did not make Keith’s reality on Earth easier. The ancestral home to human alphas, betas, and omegas wanted to force him into a mold.  Allegedly, the dynamics co-existed on equal footing in a world that found global peace.  In reality societal norms were much more subversive and disappointing. Keith literally helped save the universe but no one was the wiser and he wasn’t even sure it would matter because he was an omega and he was perceived to fit the dynamic poorly.  

His awkward or direct every day interactions were often met with hesitant pauses, resistance or muted surprise even from his own dynamic. Like Pidge, he did not demure, his gaze and his words were direct and never sugar-coated. They trampled over sensibilities by being themselves. Keith never cared what other people thought about him and now doubly so because he was comfortable with himself but he worried for his kids. Was he teaching them to be outsiders? Was that good? Was he dooming them?  

Also it made work more difficult as things took longer to get done if he was the one requiring it or he earned loyalty and trust from his team much slower than any other hard-ass in the Garrison. He was burdened to endure idiots who wanted to bring him down for overstepping or other idiots that fetishized him and wanted to befriend him or sleep with him for the novelty. Lance told him maybe they wanted to be his friend because they _admired_ him but he wasn’t so sure and he didn’t need any more friends. He never told Lance about the constant flirting.

At least with Lance he could be free. He could be grouchy and suck the air out of a room or be non-intrusive and giggly and it would be fine. He could enjoy being the stereotyped omega society wanted him to be and turn to putty in Lance’s hands and it would be fine. He could enjoy trampling on the stereotyped omega society wanted him to be and rebuff attempts by strangers to coddle him or befriend him and it would be fine.

Lance made his insides purr with his easy acceptance. Lance was perfectly comfortable and at ease with his own dynamic and was never threatened by Keith for being himself. He laughed happily when Keith would pick him up in his arms and throw him into a pool. On the other hand, they both loved it when Lance would twist Keith up in bed because fitting the (omega or alpha) mold was as okay as NOT fitting the mold if it was genuine.

Like now.

Keith genuinely felt ravished and giddy from suffering at the hands of his alpha. He could feel the strength of Lance’s thighs from where he was straddling his stomach. His clean and aroused sent was short-circuiting Keith’s brain as he floated in a haze of pleasure. They did not use restraints as they both hated that and Keith was not into toys but his ass was generously adorned in bright red marks that felt like fire when rubbed hard against the sheet as Lance rocked above him and smiled knowingly.

He licked his dry lips and moaned as slick trickled out of him. Keith was laying on top of his crossed arms, his hands squeezing his elbows behind his back. Lance had both his boobs squeezed tightly in his hands (one of which was as red as Keith’s ass), kneading his small tits and pressing them together as he thrusted his cock through the dip between them. Keith could feel how hard he was, could smell his dick and see the angry red of the tip which he would lick when it brushed against his swollen lips.

Keith always felt safe enough to be pliant and submissive under his bondmate. He let whimpering noises escape or let his eyes tear up as Lance methodically stripped him down to his bare parts. It was a high he was hooked on. But this time he wanted a little more. He wanted to see-

He squirmed and broke out into a pant, “Lance.”

Lance whose eyes were locked on his cock and Keith’s chest met his gaze fondly and smiled crookedly. “Kitten.”

He stopped rocking but he teasingly flicked and rubbed at Keith’s nipples with his thumbs.

Keith swallowed and ventured quietly, “You could. Slap me.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was impressed. “Your ass hasn’t had enough?”

Keith smiled in amusement. He shook his head as in ‘not what I meant’ and felt heat bloom across his cheeks as he said, “I meant. Across the face.”

Lance’s hands stopped moving. His body stiffened as if he had been startled. His eyes grew wide as he stared at Keith in growing horror.

Uh oh.

Keith’s out of body floating was rapidly sinking back down into the harsh reality that was Lance looking like a kicked puppy.

Lance’s lips jutted out in a miserable frown and his expression kind of crumpled.

“Noooo…” Lance whined as he bent over and hugged Keith tightly burying his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and wiggling his body down so he was on his stomach on top of Keith, straddling his hips.

Oops. Too far for Lance.

Keith struggled to get his arms out from under himself and wrapped them around Lance, rubbing his back apologetically. He laughed sheepishly. “Sorry. You don’t have to.”

Lance said something unintelligible against his neck.

Keith chuckled some more and laced his fingers over the small of Lance’s back.

“It’s just sex. It doesn’t mean anything. I’m fine if you don’t do it.”

He felt Lance nod and kissed his shoulder in response. His poor bondmate.

Keith wiggled to feel the after effects of their sexcapade and sighed happily. Maybe they could finish though he suspected he ruined the mood for the night. That was okay.

He peppered Lance’s shoulder in soft kisses.


	3. (Fanart Only)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not a real chapter - Fanart Only)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to my fanart - here is how I more or less picture Keith, Lance, Shiro, Saul and Clara. :D In 'Shenanigans' Keith put on some cat ears and Lance was smitten. Much to Keith's annoyance they did end up with a cat ears family portrait. :D I'm hoping to post the final chapter for Shenanigans by next week! <3

[https://crumbcakeworld.tumblr.com/post/171003722341/3 Kids Klance - Family Portrait](https://crumbcakeworld.tumblr.com/post/171003722341/tough-week-at-work-so-i-dove-deeper-in-my-fanfic)


	4. An Alpha and His Omega (Rating: Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one cows Keith.
> 
> Except his alpha on rare occasion.
> 
> Warning: Domestic Discipline (between adults)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me as I am totally indulging my (major) domestic discipline kink here. You can ignore and pretend this never happened. Or if you’re into it please gush with me about it lmaoo :)

 

The worst thing about the situation was that Lance was unrepentant; refusing to acknowledge that he was at fault. They both knew that Keith had temperament issues and he was really trying but one of his biggest triggers was Lance interacting with other omegas, especially male omegas and Lance knew that so he should have done him a favor and spared them both.

“Talk to me.” Lance said as they went down one of the overflowing aisles of the food market.

Keith rolled his eyes as he reached for several jars of baby food and placed them in Lance’s rolling cart.

“About what?”

Lance let out a frustrated breath and said in that same patient voice he’d been using all week, “Kitten, I would really like to move on. Like I said he’s a colleague and a friend. I’m allowed to have omega friends.”

Keith shrugged. “That’s fine. I moved on.”

“I’m not apologizing for having omega friends.” Lance reminded him. And that was the crux of it. The part which made Keith livid. He was cold-shouldering Lance for an infuriating two weeks because his bondmate refused to own up to his part.  

“I didn’t say you should.” He said just as evenly.

“Great.”

“Great.”

They headed down the aisle towards the produce section in silence. Keith could feel Lance’s eyes on him but he ignored him as he made sure to stay far away enough to avoid any casual skin contact. 

“Keith.”

“What?”

“How long are you going to keep this up?”

“I’m not doing anything.” 

They reached the produce area where an omega clerk was busy restocking the plantains bin. She smiled at them, expression friendly and open as was common in the country even among strangers. 

“[Afternoon!]”

Keith nodded tersely and turned his back to her as he busied himself with looking over the stands in that direction but he heard Lance come to a stop beside him and fully engage the omega.

“[Good afternoon!]”

“[Anything I can help you find my dear?]”

“[No, we’re good. Hey, you know, I like that hat! Where do I get one of those?]” Lance said in his usual humor, pointing out the hat that was obviously part of the uniform.

She laughed in delight. “[Oh these hats are only for the most privileged among us.]” 

Keith was sure Lance had a big dumb grin on his face as they began a ridiculous conversation about nothing. It seemed like there wasn’t a human he didn’t want to talk to for an extended period of time. Keith tried not to grit his teeth in annoyance as he randomly picked a few boniato tubers and shoved them into the cart. Out of habit, Lance reached for Keith’s hand as his small talk winded down which Keith rebuffed strongly by yanking his hand away and crossing his arms. 

He noticed a sudden rise of acridness to Lance’s scent and felt ruthlessly pleased to have bothered him to that extent. 

“Okay.” Lance said benignly. “I’m done. C’mon.” 

Keith felt a hand on the small of his back suddenly guiding him away from the produce. He was being walked towards the back of the market. That’s where the bathrooms were. Keith felt his heart speed up as he was sure they were going to have a shouting match in there.

“This can wait.” He said.

“It really can’t.” 

Something about the finality of his tone sparked a tiny twinge of worry inside Keith. Were things that bad?

Lance took them through an empty corridor that led to the bathroom and parked the cart just outside as he walked in after Keith. He checked all the stalls before he locked the door and calmly closed in on Keith;  nonchalantly reaching for the hem of Keith’s pants. 

“What are you doing?” Keith’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as his mouth went dry.

“What’s it look like?” Lance said like it was obvious. 

He tugged Keith’s pants down, taking the briefs down too, leaving them bunched halfway down his thighs. Keith stared blankly down at himself and then up at Lance, too stunned to understand what was happening. He felt him firmly grip the underside of his arm, pulling him forward so his upper body was braced on Lance’s arm and he was left looking wide-eyed at the locked door as Lance leaned over his side to reach behind him.

_ Oh no no no no. _ Keith’s spirit might have just left his body. He realized too late that he had pressed all of his bondmate’s buttons.

A sharp slap on his ass had Keith gasping in pained disbelief, “Lance!” 

It was followed by another one and another. Keith blushed to his roots as it sunk in that his alpha was spanking him. He was getting whooped in a public place in response to his misdeeds in their relationship as opposed to sexual play. In all the years together, Lance had resorted to indulging this particular alpha proclivity only once before (which Keith repressed the hell out of that memory). His ass stung badly almost immediately, he wasn’t being sparing at all.

A strangled weepy groan escaped him at the next methodical cracks to his ass.

“Ass up high.” Lance said mildly, pausing. 

“Lance, no.” He said miserably. The last thing he wanted was to be an active participant.

“Keith.” Responded Lance, his tone was like steel and full of warning.

Keith had a feeling that the strain in their relationship would worsen if he didn’t just let this happen. A teeny tiny part of him felt that he had actually earned it.

He gnawed on his bottom lip and blinked back tears as he arched his rear as requested. 

“Good.”

He was partly aroused but all too humiliated to actually enjoy any of it. Lance tightened his hold on his arm and pulled him closer as he brought his hand down ruthlessly on his burning ass cheek. The unforgiving smacks were loud, echoing in the room and probably outside for anyone within hearing range. They kept coming, each one pushing him onto Lance’s arm. His alpha was fucking disciplining him. He wished he could die on the spot. 

His body heaved with great hitching breaths. Inevitably Keith could not contain himself anymore and cried out in pain. He stifled the sob that followed as best he could.

It appeared to be Lance’s cue to stop as his hand came sailing down on his ass and stayed there, rubbing soothingly for a moment. He relaxed his hold and gently pulled Keith away from his arm, leaving his pants down and ass exposed. He cupped Keith’s too hot face by the chin and locked eyes with him, watching as he rubbed the tears away and giving him time to calm down.

Keith bit his lip as he sniffled and stared at Lance, exposing the full extent of hurt he felt but Lance wasn’t having it. 

“I don’t deserve your shit, Kitten. I need you to knock it off.” 

Keith blushed. Conflicting emotions coursed through him; anger and wounded pride being the strongest but he struggled to get passed his fury and reluctantly faced the more vulnerable emotions of hurt and even shame at his own mean behavior towards his mate.

He could still shove him away and yell angrily at his treatment and extend the stupid fight for nothing causing a strain on their bond or let Lance have this one and bear it with his tail between his legs. He’d come a long way to even consider the second option viable.  Worse off if he kept thinking about the situation he might even start to cry again over being spanked by his mate for being an asshole. 

None of it was easy for him to simply admit so instead he desperately indulged in some wishful thinking. He gave Lance his stormiest most wounded expression, not so secretly wanting him to apologize for…? For what?  Having omega friends? Why did he even need friends outside of their trusted circle?

Lance’s own expression hardened, tempered resolve in his eyes. Suddenly Keith knew he wasn’t going to relent to him like he usually did. Which meant Keith was back to thinking about what brought them to this point in the first place. 

He felt his shoulders slumping as they faced off. 

Two weeks ago, all Lance did was enjoy a longish conversation with a fellow human being that shared Keith’s dynamic. He immediately brightened when he noticed Keith had arrived and had waved him over to introduce him to his colleague who was friendly but not overly so. Lance had never done anything to make him question his devotion to him. What did Lance have to apologize for?

Keith swallowed his pride and folded.

He said very quietly and contritely, “I’m sorry.”

Lance relaxed, immediately mollified and smiled. “Okay. We fucking love each other, right? Me and you.”

Keith nodded heartened by his easy forgiveness.

Lance ran his eyes over every inch of his teary face, a teasing half-smile sneaking in. “You’re cute when you pout.”

“Fuck off.” Keith said without venom. He flexed his hands because he was still bare-assed and wanted to yank his pants back up but that would mean acknowledging they were down in the first place.

Lance helped him move past that by glancing down and gaining that familiar goofily smitten expression as he said, “Your cock is so fucking-”

Keith groaned in exasperation, he did not want to hear anything about the cuteness of his dick right now. He shoved his pants back up saying grouchily, “You’re a pain in the ass. “ Then acknowledged awkwardly, “Literally.” 

Lance laughed and pulled him into his arms, his scent forever comforting to Keith. He ran his hands down his shoulders and back and pulled away to say in a hushed voice, “Seriously you have nothing to worry about. I like having friends and I’m gonna get a messed up reputation at work if I stick to alpha friends only. Don’t you just trust me?” 

Keith wouldn’t say he was pouting but he didn’t have a better word for it.  He allowed himself to be drawn in for another kiss. 

“You’re such a fucking brat.” Lance laughed.

Keith stiffened and began mulishly, “I’m  _ not- _ ”

“Oh you so are but just to me and that’s okay, Kitten.”

He wanted to argue the point but he was self aware enough to realize that he had a great big lingering pout on his face because he didn’t get his way and that wasn’t helping his case at all.  

Lance kissed him again, “Do you need me to tattoo ‘Keith’s alpha’ on my forehead? Shoot any non-alphas on sight? Maybe ask for the 10,000th anniversary extension to my bond tattoo so it covers my whole body?” 

Keith found himself smiling reluctantly, feeling a little sheepish and a whole lot embarrassed. 

He kissed him to stop the teasing and then kept kissing just because it was enjoyable. Lance’s kisses really were the best. 

“Are we good?” Lance asked. “Or do you need me to light your ass up?”

“No, we’re good.” Keith said hastily, too busy trying not to remember the previous occasion to be embarrassed by the question.  

Lance reached for his hand again and this time Keith interlaced their fingers and squeezed. He was a bit clingier and the tiniest bit more subdued than normal for the rest of the afternoon (also his ass burned in protest whenever he sat) but their cold war was at least over. Things went back to normal soon after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts I’ve worked on for the series (slow slow pipeline but I think folks might be curious on the bits I’ve been scheming up) - tiny bit more on Who We Are, more Clara dealing with her alpha-ness in Clara I, and writing on Keith’s three childbirth experiences and the stark differences between the three. Also I've added my 3kk flavor explanation/headcanon of my ABO 'verse for this series in Crumb's headcanon's for my fellow world-building nerds. 
> 
> Anyway, talk to me please? Thanks!! :D


	5. Flan (Rating: General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith contemplates alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a silly snippet as I write on other chapters. :) [Brackets = spoken in Spanish]

_ Some time in the future... _

Keith returned from his afternoon jog, coming in through the kitchen entrance where he found Lance and Clara standing side by side behind the counter. They were pushing a pie plate of flan back and forth towards each other, apparently trying to convince the other to take a bite. The very same flan Lance had sent a text about earlier with a photo of the scoop Clara had tossed carelessly into the jar of salt she had  used by mistake for the flan instead of sugar. They had identical expressions of cool innocence and subtle smiles as they explained to each other why the other should eat the custard. Clara may look like Keith but she was all Lance in her mannerisms.

He watched their antics for a moment. They were too engaged in their game of flan chicken to greet him.

Keith ended up studying them. His daughter and bondmate were both a whole head taller than Keith; Lance very much looking like a male alpha with his broader ‘V’ shape and Clara looking like the female version with her strong curves. Keith narrowed his eyes at his daughter. 

Some time in human evolution, female alphas evolved to imitate and even exaggerate omega childbearing characteristics, possibly to fake out competition and ensure their own fertilized egg impregnated an omega.  Female alphas were deceptively strong; generally matching a male alpha of same age and health in strength though they didn’t look like it.

The alpha dynamic in general was physically stronger than omega. Keith kept staring at the two alphas in his home. Their presence could be instinctively intimidating to an omega stranger were they to find themselves alone with Clara and Lance or any alphas. Keith frowned; the unfair balance pissed him off.

Lance, unable to ignore his omega for long, looked up at Keith and stared. He said sweetly, “Uh Kitten? Hi. Your ‘homicidal maniac’ face is showing in case you were wondering.” 

“Hi ma!”

Keith’s frown deepened as he joined them at the counter. “Hi.”

He sat at the barstool opposite them and pulled the flan towards himself.  

“Mami, no, don’t! It’s full... of.. salt…...?”

He helped himself to a heaping spoonful as Clara trailed off.

She stared as he swallowed his bite, savoring the disgusting taste that his two alphas were too chicken to try. He stared at them as he licked the custard off the back of the spoon while Clara and Lance watched in confused alarm. 

He cleared his throat and declared, “I can knock both of you out five different ways without breaking a sweat.”

Clara gaped, “Mami? What?!”

Lance’s sweet smile was frozen on his face. “[Don’t look your mother in the eye princess. Just nod and pretend he isn’t crazy.] More flan, Kitten?”

Keith did not blink or flinch. “Yes.”

“Here you go!”

He eyed them suspiciously then seemed satisfied by their unnerved scents and took his slice to go.

They watched him take another spoonful as he left the kitchen.

“[What was that??]”

“I think your mother is part human, part Galra and part aggressive deer. Let’s get him a salt lick for mother’s day.”

“Uhh...okay..?”

“[Great. How’s that new flan coming?]”

“[Needs five more minutes in the oven.]”

“[Great!]”


	6. Trials of Second Pregnancy (Rating: Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and embarrassing filler details for Three Blessed Events story. Takes place during Keith's pregnancy with Shiro. Also threw in some backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s perspective for a change. :D

**The mood swings**

No one but Lance knew what it was like to wake up to the weight of a heavily pregnant half-galra bondmate straddling his hips and actively attempting to crush him with his thighs. Keith looked like a madman, tired circles under his eyes, petulant angry glare at the ready as he let all his hatred for Lance shine through.

 

Lance’s blood ran cold.

 

“You know what the worst part of this is.” Keith said slowly as if they had been in the middle of a heart to heart conversation. “The heated pregnancy. I get the  _ fucking _ privilege of heated pregnancies. Constant fucking wetness pouring out of me when you’re nearby..” he appeared to choke, ‘and you’re always nearby.” His anger turned to tears. He wept on top of Lance. “You’re always nearby…”

 

“I..” Lance said reluctantly, “I live here..?” Maybe he needed to go off planet. “I can go visit Guardian for a few days…?”

 

It only made Keith cry more. “And now you’re fucking abandoning me.”

 

Lance petted his thighs and sighed, unsure what to say. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do, baby.”

 

“There is nothing left to live for.” Keith assured him, his lips trembling mightily. He seemed to get a hold of himself and lurched to the side so he could pull a crunchy vegetables snack bag he had stored under his pillow. “This is all I have left and there isn’t anything else I can eat.” He angrily wiped at the tears on his face. “This is the last of it. I will probably fucking starve now. I hate starving.” 

 

He then shouted. “Why am I fucking crying?! This is ridiculous.” He whimpered and his next words were said in an uncharacteristically high pitched and emotional voice, “My snack…”

 

So his snack stash was low - the trigger to his melt down.

 

“I’ll go get you more.” Lance said patiently.

 

“You won’t be back in time.” Keith hissed and sat back listlessly like a sad sack of potatoes. Lance petted him and gingerly guided him off his waist, hoping he wouldn’t resist which thankfully he didn’t because he was too distraught to fight him.

 

“I heard starnuts are back in season. I can get you some of that too.”

 

Keith blinked as he wiped at his eyes. “Oh. Yeah that would be great. Bring extra.” He slowly got up and headed to the bathroom, pleased at the prospect of getting his hands on his favorite nut-like fruit. “I gotta pee.”

 

Lance prayed that the fruit was actually in stock nearby. He hoped he didn’t have to travel halfway across the planet for it.

 

**The biting**

Lance was being chewed on  _ daily _ . At one point there was tickling nuzzling occurring near his waist as he was sleeping. He laughed sleepily at the sensation and attempted half-heartedly to bat it away. And then teeth sunk into his skin. 

 

“Ahh fuck! Keith, no no no no ow ow ow.” 

 

He gritted his teeth as Keith gnawed on his flesh, molars grinding his skin.

 

Again, something to that effect happened to him  _ daily _ . For nine months. Lance was going to need extra therapy after all of this.

 

**The gross**

Lance raised an eyebrow as he watched Keith hurry to the counter. His omega took a deep breath, braced himself on the counter and appeared to push. The longest fart chain Lance had ever heard in his life began. It went on for so long that Lance stopped stirring the sweetener in his coffee equivalent to marvel at the event. His emotions went from mild amusement to reluctantly impressed to growing alarm to disturbed concern. That was maybe two full doboshes. That couldn’t possibly be normal or okay.

 

The fart eventually tapered off to a quiet unimpressive end. 

 

Keith sighed, centered himself, and swallowed. He snatched the coffee and tried to waddle away in a rush. He looked heartbroken when Lance quickly caught up with him and took it back stating, “That is strongly caffeinated!” 

 

Or similar effect as far as Lance was aware. It had an adverse effect on pregnant omegas anyway.

 

“Just a taste.” Keith said lamely.

 

Lance eyed him coolly then chugged the whole scalding thing before Keith could get any more desperate ideas.

 

\--- 

 

Another time, Lance noticed that Keith had been in their bathroom for over an hour in complete silence. He was starting to get worried. Then out of nowhere he was startled by Keith’s pissed off yell. “NOTHING is coming out except probably my fucking GUTS.” He then heard desperate begging to a higher being, “I just want to do this in peace is that too much to ask??”

 

Lance tried to ignore the rest.

 

Yet another time, Lance watched Keith scramble across their recreation cove. He sneezed halfway through and peed all over himself. Keith looked so exhausted and listless like he had given up on everything. He looked down at himself as if he were considering whether it might be okay to walk around in his own piss. Lance stood up and guided his omega towards their master bathroom. “Lets get you to the toilet, Kitten. I’ll get you new pants.” 

He deposited him in the bathroom and immediately heard horrible scarring complaints as he walked away. “Not this again.” Keith said, distraught. “This is fucking disgusting what the fuck. Quiznak. Quiznak, there’s so much. It’s like my fucking pussy coughed up space bronchitis. I’m so sick of this shit.”

 

Lance hurried out of hearing range, pussy space bronchitis ringing in his ears.

 

**The ridiculous**

Lance kept arriving early to kiss his omega hello and hopefully play with his levelled up equipment. Sometimes Keith was ready for him, red in the face and needy as Lance kissed the back of his neck and slipped his fingers down his folds and into the pliable entrance within. Other times he was annoyed.

“I’m not your fucking finger holster!!’ He said one time when Lance was getting handsy on the couch. He shoved a rec room cushion on Lance’s face and got very close to seriously suffocating him. 

  
  


**The darkness**

Lance went to psyche rehab regularly and normally could cope fine with civilian life but sometimes memories overwhelmed and he would feel kind of hopeless. Sometimes the smallest non-events triggered terrible memories. It was part and parcel of his life right now. He would sit in their bedroom chair, frozen solid and silent as the things he lived through cycled through his head in an endless loop. 

 

It helped when Keith sat next to him and held his hand because he could sympathize exactly because he had been there too. The abject terror, the sudden stillness of friends and foes alike. Lance compartmentalized to survive but there was no longer a need and he couldn’t withstand that way of thinking forever. The reintegration was painful. 

 

“Lance.” Keith whispered quietly and would talk to him about regular casual things, subtly pulling him out of the memories.

 

Honestly just seeing him not in a red Voltron suit and heavily pregnant helped. Keith sitting in their lovely sleep cove was a far cry from the gunmetal grey of the castle rooms or the sparse bunkers they had lived in - that all helped. The tension would release slowly and Lance would find his words again and respond to Keith as his omega instead of his Voltron leader. 

 

What really helped was the way Keith behaved so differently now than the first time he was pregnant. Keith’s obvious inner peace didn’t go with Lance’s memories so it jarred him out of them. Keith was comfortable with his pregnant self and, apart from regular pregnancy discomforts, he was happy. He took care of himself this time, cherishing his baby bump instead of trying to ignore it as a nuisance.

 

They hadn’t even fully decided on keeping the baby that first time; they kind of just let time go by. Lance fiercely wanted Clara once he found out but he kept it to himself. Bad communication about the important things was the name of the game for the first year. Things changed. Now was a far cry from their younger trauma. 

 

Lance hugged Keith close when he could stand being touched again and Keith would nestle even closer. His scent was perfect. He smelled like a stress-free bonded omega. It all brought Lance back to reality. The tension would fully dissipate as he smiled and traded barbs with Keith.

  
  


**Lance, the bondmate**

Keith never said anything about his looks but Lance suspected he didn’t love what happened to him when he was pregnant. Lance secretly loved it. He looked vulnerable and ungainly; all for the sake of having a child with Lance. His long bangs were sleeker but more dishevelled. He looked perpetually tired but had a glow and softer scent to him.

 

And he relied on Lance much more heavily than he would normally. He sighed in relief and smiled appreciatively when Lance massaged his back or swollen feet. Those moments got Lance thinking -

 

**The past**

It was interesting comparing current Keith with his younger self. Lance was initially fooled by Keith’s cold aloofness all those years back but sharing Keith’s heat changed his mind. It wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place. He simply showed up after Keith’s thoughtless decision to say ‘yes’ to his equally thoughtless mocking suggestion of sharing a heat. The heat was mostly gentle and funny which made Lance crush on him even more. 

 

They really did everything backwards - heat first, then dating, then child during initial dating, then breaking up then eventually bonding.  

 

It didn’t matter because in the end Lance got the best bondmate. A strong, compassionate omega with a prickly exterior and a secretly ridiculous sense of humor. And he was supremely hot. He carried himself confidently like he didn’t give a shit what others thought of him which unsurprisingly was because he really didn’t. Lance wished he could do the same but it wasn’t in his nature not to worry about what others thought of him at least somewhat.

 

Keith was confident no matter what he looked like and half the the time he was perfectly disheveled and grumpy looking which was misleading. He could fix Lance with a cold and mildly angry no-nonsense look as he listened to him and then smile in amusement or frown, or blush or look scandalized in response. Basically he went through the same array of emotions as anyone else which for whatever reasons was surprising to other beings they met. 

 

And also there was no conflict between who he was and his omega dynamic. If they were on Earth, Lance was sure that the conflict would be what others expected of his omega nature which would rankle Keith. Actually, being an omega however did not. He didn’t have a regular upbringing and skipped out on the parts that became ingrained in other omegas. There were no limits and no parameters he had to confine himself to. Lance loved it.

 

**The present**

Lance tickled the sole of Keith’s feet which made him yank his feet away and glare at Lance from over his belly. 

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Lance laughed. 

 

“Guess what!”

 

“I don’t want to hear it, asshole.”

 

Lance laughed. “It’s not bad I promise.”

  
Keith eyed him suspiciously.

 

Lance grinned then leaned over and pulled a bag of starnuts from his nearby bag.

 

Keith’s face lit up, he made grabby hands until Lance tossed it to him. He stuck one in his mouth, clearly savoring, face relaxed and smiling.

 

“You’re so fucking cute.”

 

“Shut up.” Keith said flatly, unmoved as he munched.


	7. Time Marches (Mature Rating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance worries about Keith's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A future snippet as I finish up ‘Three Blessed Events’ - I have about four or five pages left, should post this week. :) The usual warnings, bad language, some sex talk.

Lance kissed him. “You know how what saved me extended my life?”

 

Keith swallowed, jarred from his idle thoughts and just looked at him unsure where he was going.

 

“The medics said that based on my body’s new rate of entropy, I could reach two hundred and twenty five maybe two hundred and fifty years of age. Well I was thinking you probably have a Galra lifespan or maybe a little less since you’re half-human?”

 

“This is what you think about?” They were having a lazy morning, laying on their bed messing with their phones.

 

“Hear me out - if people still don’t know about the rest of the universe then we’re going to have a problem when our biosignatures indicate we’re 100 years old and we don’t look half that age.” He rolled to his side. “We would probably have to leave Cuba before the age thing is noticeable.” 

 

That was going to be a problem. Lance very much didn’t want to leave Cuba. He ran his hand over Keith’s shoulder, cupping the back of his neck. “I’m sure we’ll figure that stuff out but the other thing is if I get to be 200 I’ll probably look and feel like 100 while you still look and feel like you’re in your thirties.”

 

Keith hesitated, “I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

 

“I’m just saying…” Lance shrugged. “You’re gonna need someone that can keep up with you. I mean I should be able to for some time if the medics are right but after that it’s downhill for me and you need to be able to move on.”

 

Keith stared at his worried look, then smiled, “So you want me to be into you but not too into you?”

 

Keith laughed as Lance thought about his answer, obviously finding the idea unappealing yet not wanting his omega to be hurt. Keith rolled over, pushing Lance onto his back and placing an arm over top of Lance’s chest, ”Too late!”

 

Lance looked both pleased and worried as he insisted, “You need a plan b. It would be weird if you look thirty and you're bonded to a retired centennial.”

 

“Fuck your plan b.” Keith said, smiling.

 

“Kitten..” Lance really looked worried.

 

Keith sighed. His bondmate was so sweet that it was disgusting. 

 

“Baby, we can’t control any of that. When we were kids, I built a big fucking wall between myself and everyone so I wouldn’t get hurt and it was stupid. I was miserable. I’m not gonna waste any part of my life holding back.” He leaned in close, giving his alpha crazy eyes as he promised, “I’m gonna love you hard and fuck you hard while I got you.”

 

“Did you just call me baby and told me you loved me?”

 

Keith smirked. “No, fuck you.”

 

Lance laughed and rolled them over. “You did! And fuck  _ you _ . Take your-” Lance interrupted himself with another laugh because Keith was already ripping off his clothes. “Cock slut!”

 

“It’s like you know me.”

 

“Yeah I do, which is why I think you need to start making some new friends too.”

 

“Why don’t you shut up about all that and fuck me instead?”

 

Lance snorted. “And that’s another thing! I definitely won’t be able to have sex the way we have sex.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “You’ve been warning me about your doom impotence for fucking years-”

 

Then he froze as it hit him, Lance had been worried about their aging difference for a while. It’s probably why he had been warning him for so long eventhough sex hadn’t really changed for them.  “Lance…” He said kindly, “I’ll be fine. I didn’t want to have sex for a while after you came back, don’t you remember? I didn’t even have a heat. I don’t even know how any of that is going to change as I get older. Maybe I age like humans, I don’t know.”

 

“That heat thing that happened was different, you were traumatized.”

 

Keith eyed his alpha and squeezed his hand as he looked at him for a while. He smiled tenderly as he said softly,“We’ll always be intimate in some way...” He grinned. “Asshole.”

 

Lance simply smiled back, crookedly.

 

“Are we done here? Can I go bend over our brand new kitchen table so you can fuck me now?” 

 

As expected, Lance scowled at him making him laugh.

 

“Are you kneeling on a chair or standing on a step stool? Cause I’m not breaking my back trying to reach your puss, you fucking garden gnome.”

 

Keith laughed harder. “Poor alpha. Can’t handle height-differences.”

 

Lance eyed him then gave up pretending to be annoyed and leaned over to kiss him.

 

Keith kissed back.


End file.
